Sarah G. Lato
Sarah G. Lato is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She was first introduced in "The Banana," and her first major role was in "The Sweaters." As of "The Void," she seems to be a member of the cheerleading squad. Appearance Sarah is an anthropomorphic ice cream cone. The ice cream portion of her body is yellow and the cone is orange in coloration, with brown stripes. She has thin legs and arms the same color as her head. Her lips are colored red. Personality In her initial appearances, she seemed to be soft-spoken and rarely made speaking appearances. In "The Fan," however, she is revealed to be highly delusional and somewhat eccentric. She is somewhat of a stalker, as revealed in "The Fan." She seems to see things played out as a sort of sitcom, with herself as a character, even carrying around a tape recorder that plays a laugh track and accompanying music. Sarah is also extremely obsessed with Gumball and Darwin, whom she views as her only friends, and appears to also fantasize about marrying one of them. Gumball and Darwin were the first people who spoke to her at Elmore Junior High. She has tried to cure her obsessive personality by going to therapy sessions with Mr. Small, but they have not helped. This is emphasized by the fact she has tried to skip the meetings but feels compelled to go to every one due to her obsessive-compulsive personality. Despite her obsession with Gumball and Darwin, she does possess common sense and can be irritated by Gumball's idiocy and obliviousness. Such was the case in "The Potato" where she tried to explain how much of a bad idea it was to send Idaho, the potato, see Darwin, who was fighting off his potato cravings. She also demonstrated that she does have a temper, once becoming annoyed when Tobias was taking Gumball's place as the loser and ruining his and their lives, with Darwin having to restrain her from beating him with a bat. Both "The Comic" and "The Test" give insight into Sarah's more nerdy side. In "The Comic," Sarah is obsessed with superheroes, specifically writing fanfiction about a superhero version of Gumball. "The Test" shows her knowledge of the world of sitcoms, as she is quick to point out all the cliches and tropes of lazy sitcoms to Darwin. In this same episode, an online test describes Sarah as the "anime-obsessed fangirl who obsesses over the loser" (i.e. Gumball). Trivia *Sarah appears as the first new student of Miss Simian's class. *She seems to be one of the tallest girls in school (excluding Tina). *According to character models, she was originally named Dolly. **This can be seen as in the Elmore Jurmior High Yearbook, she was named Dolly. *She had her first speaking role in "The Voice." *She was originally a student at Richwood High, which is odd as she now attends junior high. *She is named after the show's producer, Sarah Fell. *Despite being considered a new student in "The Sweaters," she appeared in 13 episodes before it. *Her middle initial and surname are a play on "gelato," the Italian word for "ice cream." **Her last name "Gelato" was revealed in "The Fan." *She is a mangaka, a person who draws manga. *She is apparently also a cannibal, just like Doughnut Sheriff, as she is seen eating a vanilla ice cream cone in "The Fan," "The Law," and "The Butterfly." *According to character designer William Laborie, Sarah was originally a replacement for Molly in Season 2, right before the events of "The Void." *Gumball and Darwin didn't know her name in "The Voice," even though they were the ones that showed her around the school. *Sarah is one of three girls in Gumball's class whose first name doesn't end in an "ee" sound; the others being Tina and Carmen. Gallery S4E40 The Disaster 11.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-21-18h03m31s278.png Shippening20.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Stalkers Category:Foods